I Could Really Use a Wish Right Now
by entwined-in-a-web
Summary: Diana and Dan decide that it's time to tell her parents that she's pregnant. What happens when some drama ensues? Awful summary, sorry...REVIEW PLEASE!


**A/N: Ok, I don't know what this is…it's kinda awful…so…read and tell me what you think!**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own it…ugh…I'm so tired!**

Diana sighed as she hopped into the car with Dan. It was Thanksgiving and they were off to her parents' house. Usually she wouldn't mind paying a visit to her parents, but now she did. Especially since last week she found out she was pregnant. She was only twenty…Dan was twenty-two…It was his child.

After driving in complete silence for about an hour, they finally pulled into the all-too familiar driveway. But right as they were about to get out of the car, Diana just stopped and wondered.

"God, I can't do this…"

"Yes, you can…" Dan assured her, smiling encouragingly. "It won't be that bad. Tell them everything that I told you. Tell them it's our child, that it's a sign, that we should be together. Tell them that I asked you to marry me."

"B-But what if-?"

"Nothing will happen, Di…Trust me."

She just smiled at him. _Trust me…_she loved hearing those words from him. She loved to know that she had someone she could trust…someone she could confide in. They both quickly got out of the car and walked up to the front door, knocking on it gently. Before long, a teenage girl, probably around two years younger than Diana, opened the door for them.

She slightly smiled at Diana and then stared skeptically at Dan. "Who's this?"

"This is my…" Diana sort of cringed at how weird the words sounded. "Fiancé."

"Fiancé? When did that happen?"

Diana just shrugged, not wanting to reveal any information to the girl. Dan noticed that she had the same flaming red hair that Diana had, the hair the contributed so much to her personality. That gave her the spunk and the individuality.

"Who is she?" Dan asked, as the girl walked away.

"That's my sister, Emily. Pain in the ass if you ask me…"

He just chuckled as he saw a couple come towards them, presumably Diana's parents. This was his shot. He had to make a good impression now.

"Diana?" her mother asked, sounding just like Emily. "Who's this?"

"Well, this is Dan." she explained quickly. "He's my, um, fiancé."

Her father looked as though he was having a heart attack. "Fiancé? What do you mean fiancé? Why are you-?"

She sighed and held onto Dan's hand, squeezing it tightly. "Dad, please understand that we're mature adults. We….um…I'm, well…"

"You're what?"

"Pregnant."

All motion in the room just stopped. Diana's father was furious, his face was almost as Dan's, burning with embarrassment, knowing his soon-to-be father-in-law was gonna do him in. He could feel Diana's palm sweating, their hands still clenched together.

"You're _pregnant?"_

"Y-Yes…"

Her father just shook his head, angry at his daughter already. "Why? I thought you were smarter than that, Diana. If I knew sending you to college would result in you dropping out, marrying some boy, and having a child, well, I would not've said yes."

She tried to speak up, but all she was able to do was mumble, "B-But I…."

"No buts about this! I've had enough."

She couldn't control herself anymore. She went from being sad to furious in mere seconds. She thought it was the hormones from her baby. But little did she know that it was more than that. She pulled her hand from Dan's grip and ran off towards the stairs, quickly stomping up to her old room.

Dan, looking worried, tried to go after her, when he felt a hand on his shoulder, holding him back. He looked over only to find that it was Emily. She quietly whispered to him, "Let me go…" and she followed her sister up the stairs.

She could hear loud sobs coming from her older sister's room. She knew that it was because of this whole baby thing. To Emily, it didn't seem so bad. She could tell that Diana liked Dan. She was happy around him. They obviously were in love and they were going to get married. She never saw anything wrong with that.

She quietly walked into her sister's room, quickly placing her hand on Diana's shoulder, comfortingly. "Hey," she whispered, smiling at her.

"Go away…"

"No…are you ok?"

"I-I…" Diana stuttered before bursting back into tears again. If there was one thing that Emily knew about her sister, it was that she was incredibly sensitive.

"No, it's fine….Relax…" she sighed, rubbing her sister's back. "How did this happen?"

"How do you think it happened?" Diana retorted angrily. "I was stupid enough to have sex with him and now look where it got me…" Emily just wrapped her arms around her, pulling her into a safe and relaxing embrace. "I just wish it could all go away…"

"But it won't go away…"

"I know…but it's nice to think like that sometimes.."

The two sisters just smiled as Emily whispered, "Just be strong…that's all you need. You'll get through this, I promise."

Diana just nodded and hugged her sister once more. She didn't want to admit it at the time, but Emily was right.

That was all she needed.

**A/N: awwww…**

**Reviews?**


End file.
